


Cheers Darlin'

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Developing Friendships, Fluff, Gen, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, M/M, Post S2E8 Guilty as Sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: Matt meets a guy at Josie’s who kind of turns his life upside down. In a good way.





	Cheers Darlin'

**Author's Note:**

> I have a problem and that problem is listening to sad songs and then writing MattFoggy fics based on them. This fic is inspired by the song “Cheers Darlin’ by Damien Rice”
> 
> I also wanted to explore what their lives would be like if Matt and Foggy didn’t meet each other in college but later in life.

Matt tried hard not to make a frustrated noise when someone sat beside him at the bar.

“Hey, sorry, I feel like I should have asked if this seat was available,” the guy beside him started to talk. He had a nice, pleasant voice but Matt really wished he would shut up. “But it was empty so I just assumed it was available. I’m Franklin, by the way. Well, I actually prefer Foggy but you can call me Franklin if that works better for you.” Matt knew the guy was stretching out his hand towards him but he made no move to shake it. “Oh, sorry,” the guy, Foggy, meekly apologized. “I am offering my hand for a shake by the way. Which you don’t have to shake if you don’t want to. Shit, there I go making assumptions again. Despite being a lawyer and everything, I am pretty bad at this whole making friends thing. Not that I’m expecting us to become friends. I mean, I don’t even know your name yet,” Foggy added with a nervous chuckle.

 _God, does this guy ever shut up?_ Matt thought to himself.

The guy suddenly went very quiet, beside him. That’s when Matt realized that he didn’t say that in his head. Shit. Guess he was drunker than he realized. Great, now Matt felt like a dick.

“Sorry,” he mumbled and finally turned his head towards the guy.

Matt heard Foggy’s heart skip a beat but he still wasn’t smiling. “Uh, no, actually I’m sorry. You look like you’re having a bad day and I just sort of invited myself over. I’ll go sit somewhere over-” he trailed off and turned around to presumably find another empty seat. Matt knew there were none. It was a busy night at Josie’s. “-yeah, I’ll just go,” Foggy told him sadly.

When he started to get up, Matt sighed and said, “You don’t have to leave.” That made the guy sit down on the stool again. “I’m Matt, by the way. Matt Murdock.”

Matt felt a bright smile spread across the guy's face. It was warm and it felt nice. Matt had no idea why the smile made his heart stutter. “Dude, that was such a James Bond way of introducing. Murdock. Matt Mur-” he stopped abruptly and Matt heard his jaw drop. “Holy shit. I know you! You’re the guy that saved that old man as a kid. Dude, you were one ballsy kid. Who would have known that I would be graced with the presence of an actual hero tonight.”

Matt just blinked at him from behind his glasses before a laugh erupted from his chest. He felt Josie give him a suspicious look. Matt knew what she was thinking. She had never heard him laugh before. Matt wasn't sure he had heard himself laugh before. “Wow, thanks,” he said when his laughter subsided. “I really needed that right now.”

“I figured you did. With the way you were trying to drown your tears in the whiskey and all,” Foggy teased and bumped their shoulders together.

“Hey!” Matt chided the guy but couldn’t keep the amusement out of his voice. “I wasn’t drowning my tears in the whiskey. I was merely… thinking.”

“Of course, you were, buddy,’ Foggy teased. “Hey, Josie, can I get another whiskey for my friend Murdock over here? And I’ll take whatever’s on tap.”

Matt was taken aback by Foggy's sudden offer to buy him a drink. He was even more surprised by the fact that Foggy knew Josie. Matt knew for a fact that this guy wasn't from around here.

“Do I know you?” Josie asked as she placed their drinks in front of them.

“It’s me, Foggy,” Foggy announced. “Foggy Nelson. The smartass kid who tried tricking you with a fake ID a couple of times.”

“Well, I’d be damned. Franklin Nelson,” Josie said with a hint of disbelief in her voice. “Look at you, dressed all fancy. Where the hell you been all these years, boy?”

“Oh, I just live up in Manhattan now.”

“Good on you. How are Edward and Anna?”

“Better now that they don’t have you complaining about my illegal drinking habits,” Foggy chuckled. “I came down to visit them today. Saw this place on my way back, thought I’d stop by.”

“You ain’t the only one, who tried tricking me, Nelson. Murdock over here and his buddies tried pulling that same bullshit back in high school. I’m just glad you two didn’t know each other back then or you would have burned this town to the ground.”

Matt could feel Josie’s glare on him and he gave her his best smile. “Oh, don’t be a spoiled sport, Josie. You know you love me.”

“I’d love you even more if you and that girlfriend of yours would pay your tab for once,” Josie scoffed. “Yeah, yeah, I’m coming, I’m coming, hold your horses, asshole.” She yelled at one of the patrons.

“Thanks for the drink,” Matt said, raising his glass towards Foggy.

“No, worries, man. You looked like you needed a couple of those.”

There was a skip in Foggy’s heartbeat and that’s when it hit Matt. “That accident isn’t the only place you know me from, do you?”

Matt heard Foggy lick his lips. “No, it’s kind of hard to miss. The case has been all over the news lately. I’m sorry what happened with Castle, man. It, of course, wasn’t your fault. From what I hear the guy botched his case himself.”

Matt cringed at the memory that was still so fresh in his mind. “Yeah, my partner seems to agree. I don’t. I feel like we could have done more to save Frank.” He mumbled and took a sip from his glass. He had been here long enough that the amber liquid didn’t burn his throat anymore.

“I think you and Ms. Natchios did your best. My bosses were really impressed with your opening statement.”

“Your bosses?” Matt inquired.

“Yeah, I work at Hogarth, Chao, and Benowitz, downtown,” Foggy replied. “And between you and me,” he leaned in to whisper in Matt’s ear, “it’s about to become Hogarth, Chao, Benowitz, and Nelson soon. It’ll definitely be a mouthful but hey, at least I’ll get my name on the door.”

“Congratulations,” Matt replied, offering him a small smile. “I, on the other hand, am on the verge of unemployment so...”

“Yikes.” Matt felt Foggy cringe. “That’s harsh, man. I’d offer you a job at HCB but you don’t strike me as the type of guy who would work at a boutique firm.”

“Oh yeah? What gave that away?” Matt asked. “Or are you a mind reader now too?”

“You took the Frank Castle case when literally no major firm in New York would even touch with even a ten-foot pole. That tells me you’re the type of guy who likes making his own rules. You would hate to be confined by the rules of money grabbing gargoyles.”

Matt was taken aback by the guy’s brash yet accurate analysis of him. They’d only known each other for 5 minutes but this guy already had a pretty good idea of who Matt was. Well, he had _some_ idea of who Matt was.

“And I read minds too, just so you know. Like I know that this case isn’t the only thing that is turning you into my friend Jessica. So feel free to unload on me. I am a great listener and I don’t even charge by the hour.”

Matt grinned as soon as those words were out of Foggy’s mouth and he felt Foggy’s whole body heat up.

“Oh god, that whole thing sounded so wrong. I am going to blame this beer for my impaired judgment and my mouth. Please tell me Josie doesn’t brew this herself?”

“She does. That’s why no one ever orders anything off the tap here.”

“Shit, I made a total city slicker rookie mistake then,” Foggy chuckled. It was a nice sound. It warmed Matt’s, heart.

“Manhattan is literally next door. Besides, I don’t think you’d survive in the real country,” Matt teased him.

“Oh yeah? And you would, Mr. I-Look-Like-The-Stereotypical-New-Yorker-They-Make-Movies-About.”

“That’s one long ass nickname.”

“I don’t do small, Murdock,” Foggy replied and then Matt heard him bite down on his tongue. “Okay, I have no idea why I keep doing that. Maybe it has something to do with your pretty face. Oh god, Foggy, shut up.”

Matt stayed quiet for a second and just processed everything before another laughter erupted through his chest. “Wow, you are _something_ , Foggy Nelson.”

“Be right back, I’m gonna go jump into the harbor now. For I have made a total fool of myself tonight.” Foggy declared dramatically. Matt could feel how flushed Foggy’s whole body was with embarrassment and that did something to him. Something he’d rather not think about. At least not right now.

Matt instead bumped their shoulders together and smiled broadly at him. “Don’t torture yourself too much. I still have to _unload_ on you after all.” He emphasized on the word unload and listened in amusement as Foggy let out a frustrated sound.

“You’re gonna hold that against me now, aren’t you? I have dug myself into a hole and you are never letting me out because you’re an A-grade asshole.”

Matt laughed a little louder and stayed plastered to Foggy’s side. The guy’s whole personality was so warm and welcoming. He couldn’t help but wonder what his life would have been like if he had met Foggy before. He would probably smile a little more. _You would probably be a better person._ His brain decided to point out.

He felt Foggy look over at him. The heat of his gaze boring right into Matt’s soul. “So…” he trailed off and licked his lips. “What else is bothering you? How can I help you, my young Padawan?”

“You’d probably laugh your ass off, if I told you,” Matt lowered his voice.

“I promise I won’t,” Foggy replied. “Too much,” he added, cheekily.

Matt sighed and let himself fully lean into Foggy. “Well, two of my exes decided to ditch me and get together with each other. And the real kicker is that we all work together.”

Foggy’s whole body vibrated before he burst out laughing. His voice was so loud that it rang through the entire bar. “Oh my-” he tried to calm himself down but only ended up laughing a little louder. “Holy shit. That- I can’t even- what-”

Matt wasn’t even bothered by his laughing. Instead, he just kept his ears focused on that beautiful sound.

“Okay, okay, I’m done. Fuck, I am crying,” Foggy said when his laughter died down. Matt felt him wipe his tears with the back of his hand. "I’m so sorry, dude. So what are you gonna do?”

“Nothing,” Matt shrugged. “I’m actually happy for them. Things were bad between Elektra and me for months. The whole environment at the office was tense. Karen and I had just started dating and Elektra was my ex. I thought that's why Elektra was mad at me but turns out I was wrong. She was pissed for a whole other reason.”

“Well, at least you’re not bitter about it or anything,” Foggy teased.

“I’ll live. Things will be awkward for a while but I don’t think our firm will survive long enough for the awkwardness to last.”

Foggy hummed and then went completely silent. Matt could almost hear him thinking before he said, “Do you wanna get out of here?”

Matt snapped his head towards Foggy. “I uh- I’m not-” he wasn’t sure what he was trying to say.

“Oh no, I- I wasn’t propositioning you or anything.” Matt felt Foggy blush again. He moved away and Matt immediately missed the warmth of his body. “I am sure girls must love that whole wounded duck thing you got going on. But I am definitely not into that.” Matt knew he was lying. He wasn’t sure how that made him feel. “I was just wondering if you wanted to go for a walk. Maybe show me some of your favorite places around Hell’s Kitchen? I guess we both could use the distraction tonight.”

Matt needed to put on his suit and go out tonight. Castle might be off the streets but The Hand was still standing and, Elektra needed him. 

“I’m hardly a good tour guide,” Matt said pointing at his glasses.

“Well,” Foggy almost whispered in his ear. “How about you take me, anyway?”

Elektra could do without him for one night. He decided as he knocked back the rest of his drink. “Let’s go then, Mr. Nelson.”

“With pleasure, Mr. Murdock,” Foggy chuckled and easily let Matt take his elbow.

***

Fogwell's was their first stop. Foggy didn’t seem too amused when he found out they were at a gym. He was even less amused when Matt decided to break into the place.

“So not only do I have to go to a gym at midnight, but I might also get arrested for doing so. You, sir, are indeed an excellent tour guide,” Foggy said sarcastically.

Matt took Foggy’s hand and led him inside. “Well, you asked about my favorite places. You’ve already seen Josie’s so Fogwell’s had to be next.” Matt informed him and took in a deep breath. The lingering smell of sweat, blood, Bengay, mixed with disinfectant hit his nostrils. “I’ve been coming here since I was a kid. My dad used to train here.”

Foggy squeezed his hand reassuringly before letting it go. “Wait… Murdock. Huh. Was ‘Battlin’ Jack Murdock your dad?”

“Yeah. How did you know?”

He felt Foggy smile before he moved away to look around at the gym. “I remember watching his last fight. I think it was right here at this gym. He was kind of my favorite boxer. That last fight was _awesome_ on so many levels.”

“Seriously?” Matt asked, hopefully. “He didn’t want me to come to the fight that night. Said I needed to focus my homework. I regret not being here. Maybe I- I could’ve-” his breath hitched and he stopped talking to clear his throat.

Suddenly, there were arms around his neck and he was being pulled into a hug against a broad, warm chest. “Shhh… it’s okay, Matt. If I was 10 at the time then you had to be around the same age. You can’t blame yourself for something that you had no control over.” Foggy’s voice was so tender. The smell of cologne mixed with sweat invaded his senses. There was also a lingering smell of burrito in there somewhere. This was something Matt could get used to but he didn’t let himself dwell on the thought. Foggy was so gentle and soft. Matt could break him. Destroy him. Like he has a habit of destroying everything else.

He reluctantly pulled away from Foggy and gave him a tight smile. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it, buddy.” Foggy gently punched his shoulder. “You do realize if you were here that day we would have actually met all those years ago?”

Nope, Matt definitely had not thought about that and now he wouldn’t be able to think about anything else. There is a chance, he could have known this guy his whole life. A guy who made him genuinely laugh for the first time in years.

“Now come on, let’s go into the boxing ring,” Foggy said, bringing Matt out of his thoughts. “I’ve always wanted to know what they feel like.” He took off running towards the boxing ring and stopped right outside. “Well? What are you still standing there for?”

“Uh…” Matt trailed off and scratched the back of his head. “Elektra and I- we- we kind of had sex in there back in college.”

Matt heard Foggy jump away from the ring like he had been burned. He made a disgusted noise before saying, “Ohhh...kay. Most definitely _not_ going in there now.”

***

Their next stop was the office. Law Offices of Natchios and Murdock. Karen once wrote “and Page” on a sticky note and put it right beside the placard, which is still there. Foggy laughed when he noticed that.

“She really doesn’t want to be left out, huh?” He asked.

“Oh, yeah. But she does most of the work, anyway, so it’s only fair.”

“You have no idea how lucky you are that you get to work with friends,” Foggy said as he moved around the office, running his hand over everything. “My asshole associates won’t even wait for my body to turn cold before they make grabby hands at my job. It can get lonely working for a big firm,” he added sadly.

Matt’s heart broke for Foggy. He got a taste of the boutique law firm life before he and Elektra started their own firm. 

“Then why not leave and start your own thing?”

Foggy scoffed at that. “Two words, my friend. Job. Security." He sighed and then added, “It's hard to leave when you have so much at stake .”

Matt wasn’t sure if they were talking about the job anymore. Foggy sounded so far away like he was lost in his own world.

“Foggy-” Matt started to say but he was cut off.

“Did you go to Columbia?”

“Yeah. Why?” Matt replied.

“No way!” Foggy chuckled. “I was gonna go to Columbia but changed my mind at the last minute and went to Penn Law instead.”

“Seriously?” Matt asked incredulously. “You forwent Columbia in favor of _Penn_?”

“Hey! Don't you judge me, asshole. Columbia is 5th in law school ranking and Penn is 7th. Doesn’t make that big of a difference.” Foggy sounded more amused than offended. “I did go to Columbia for undergrad, though.”

“Then why ditch your alma mater _and_ your city and go all the way to Pennsylvania?” Matt asked curiously as he sat at the edge of Karen’s desk.

He heard Foggy shuffle his foot against the carpet before he said, “Well, for starters, Penn Law gave me a generous scholarship.” He hesitated before adding, “During my senior year, I came out to my parents- as- bi-”

“Foggy you don’t have to talk about it, if you don’t want to,” Matt assured him when he heard how hard the guy’s heart was beating now.

“No, no, I want to. My sexuality isn’t something I was ashamed of back then or now,” Foggy said in a determined voice. “Anyway, my mom was okay with it and she was really supportive but my dad had a hard time. I don’t think he even  _understood_ what it meant to be bisexual. He was kind of stuck on the fact that I liked girls too. Dad didn’t say anything but it just- it felt like he was hoping I would end up with a girl, you know?”

Matt knew exactly what he was talking about. He heard a similar story from Karen a few days ago.

“Things got awkward between us,” Foggy added. “I got into Columbia but I never really said no to Penn. I lived in the dorms for four years of college. Never wanted to do _that_ again. But if I went to Columbia then I wouldn’t have any other option because you know just how expensive rent is out here,” he paused and gulped. “And I didn’t want to live with my parents for obvious reasons. So I gave up my spot  _and_ my dorm room at Columbia. I found myself a place in Pennsylvania and moved out there for 3 years. I’m glad I did or I would have never met-” He stopped before finishing his sentence.

“Never met who?” Matt asked curiously.

“No one,” Foggy brushed him off. “But things are pretty good with my parents now. My dad educated himself. He even went to Pride with me, a few years ago,” he said proudly. “Anyway, I guess this is the second time we almost crossed paths but didn’t, huh? I noticed you graduated the same year I did.”

“Wait…” Matt said when he realized something. “You said you gave up your dorm room at Columbia, right?”

“Yeah, I was assigned a room and roommate and everything. Why?”

“ _My_ roommate never showed up. They said that he dropped out. You don’t think…” Matt trailed off.

“No!” Foggy laughed. “That would be too big of a coincidence!”

Matt got up from his seat and took a few steps towards Foggy. “But what if?” He asked, lowering his voice. “We could have been roommates. Possibly friends.”

“Oh, we would most definitely be friends, Murdock. Best. Friends.” Foggy replied and gently punched Matt’s shoulder again.

“Do you think there’s a reason we met?” Matt asked, curiously. He took a step closer to Foggy and heard his heart skip a beat.

“W- what reason?” He stuttered.

Matt stuck his hands into his pockets and shrugged. “I don’t know… Forget I said anything.”

“O- okay,” Foggy replied hesitantly and took another loud gulp.

Matt desperately wanted to believe that there was a reason behind them meeting tonight.

***

It started raining just as they left the office, so Matt took Foggy back to his apartment instead.

“How on _Earth_ do you live here with those annoying lights outside?” He asked as Matt searched for a towel.

“I can’t exactly see them,” Matt reminded him.

He threw the towel at Foggy and it landed on his face instead. “A little warning next time, man,” he complained.

Matt threw aside his own towel and sat down on the couch. “You can change if you’d like.”

“I don’t think anything you own would actually fit me, buddy,” Foggy said as he sat down on the other side of the couch. Matt couldn’t feel the suit jacket brushing him against Foggy's body anymore. He figured Foggy took it off.

“I’m sure I can find a small shirt somewhere,” Matt teased.

“Aren’t you funny. I’m sure even _you_ can tell that I’m not exactly a small guy.” There was a hint of self-doubt in Foggy’s voice and that made Matt frown.

From what he could tell, Foggy was _beautiful_ the way he was. It made Matt want to keep him around longer. Maybe even take him- yeah- he couldn’t let his mind go there.

“I’m sure you’re a big and handsome guy,” Matt decided to say.

“Big and handsome,” Foggy threw his head back and laughed. “Oh my god, that just made my night. I would personally go for compact and adorable but I’ll take big and handsome too.”

Matt moved to sit closer to Foggy. “This may be a little weird since we’re still essentially strangers and everything but-” he wasn’t sure if he should continue with that thought. “-but I have a way of figuring out what you actually look like.”

“Oh yeah?” Foggy asked and his heart started racing again. “And what would that be?”

“Let me touch your face.”

“Touch my face?” Foggy asked, curiously.

“Yep, touch your face,” Matt agreed. “I mean, of course, if you find it weird-”

“Do it,” Foggy cut him off.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I’m curious now. So go ahead. But warm up your hands first.”

“Okay.” Matt took off his glasses and sat them aside before rubbing his palms together. He moved them towards Foggy but didn’t quite touch him. His own heart was pounding against his chest. He was a little hesitant to touch Foggy. He wasn't sure he'd be able to stop once he did. 

Foggy suddenly grabbed Matt's hands and guided them to his face. Foggy’s cheeks were warm and soft like the rest of him. He seemed to have a bit of baby fat on his cheeks. That just made him even more endearing. Foggy’s hands stayed on top of Matt’s. He leaned into Matt’s touch before dropping his own hands.

“Okay, so how does this work?” Foggy decided to break the silence that had fallen between them.

Matt gulped and let his callused thumbs trace Foggy’s forehead. “Like this,” his said, lowering his voice to a whisper.

Foggy’s heart was still racing and his breathing was loud as Matt trailed his thumbs down to his temples and then moved them over his closed eyelids. Matt couldn’t help himself. He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss over each of Foggy’s eyelids, which made Foggy gasp. When Foggy didn't stop him, Matt took that as encouragement to continue. He traced the outline of one of Foggy’s cheeks with his lips while letting his fingers trace the other.

Foggy’s labored breathing filled Matt’s ears. Neither of them said anything as Matt placed a kiss on Foggy’s cheek. He trailed a line of kisses down to the edge of Foggy’s lips. His lips hovered over Foggy’s while his fingers traced the outline of his thin, wet lips. The sounds of their synchronized breathing filled the whole apartment. Matt moved his hand around Foggy’s neck. Their noses bumped against each other as Matt finally captured Foggy’s lips between his own in a quick, experimental kiss. Foggy chased his lips when he was done so Matt kissed him again. This time the kiss was more insistent. Matt could smell the lingering taste of beer on Foggy’s tongue. Foggy let out soft gasps into Matt’s mouth as Matt kissed him. Matt hungrily ate up those soft, sweet sounds. He started to lower Foggy onto the couch, when he felt a hand against his chest, pushing him back.

“Wait,” Foggy gasped, breaking the kiss.

“What’s wrong?”

Matt let forehead rest against Foggy’s. His hand stayed behind Foggy’s head and he gently stroked the base of Foggy's skull with his thumb.

Foggy stayed quiet for a few seconds. His uneven breath, warm against Matt’s face. “I- I can’t do this,” he finally whispered

“Why not?” Matt asked again and tried not to let the rejection get to him.

“I-” Foggy darted out his tongue to lick his lips. “I- I’m engaged.”

That made Matt drop his hand from Foggy’s hair and move away from him. He barely knew this guy but his heart still broke. “What?” He asked in disbelief.

“Yeah,” he felt Foggy nod his head. “I’ve been engaged for almost a year. We’re about to get married in three months.”

“Oh,” Matt mumbled and lowered his head. Just his luck that he would fall for an engaged guy.

“I’m so sorry, Matt. I should- I should have told you before but I just _couldn’t_.”

“Who are they?” Matt knew it was a bad idea to ask but he did anyway.

“He’s the CEO of this drug company, Hogarth has as a client. We met at UPenn. He was doing his MBA at Wharton at the time.”

Wow. Matt definitely doesn't stand a chance against _that_. “Did you propose?”

“No, he did.”

“Then where’s your ring?” Matt couldn’t hide the accusation from his voice.

“It accidentally fell down the food dispenser a few weeks ago. My fiance’s getting me a new one.” Foggy explained. His heart was beating fast but he wasn’t lying. He was just nervous. “I- I should go. It’s getting pretty late.” He scrambled off the couch and Matt heard him put on his jacket. “It was great meeting you, Matt and I’m just so sorry about... everything.”

“Foggy?” Matt gently called out as Foggy started to leave.

“Yeah?”

“People’s engagement rings don’t just fall down the food dispenser. Not unless they want it to.”

Foggy went stiff but he didn't say anything and left.

***

“Do you guys believe in love at first sight?” Matt randomly asked his two friends the next day. They were hanging out at the office, going over potential new cases.

Both Elektra and Karen stopped and Matt felt them look at each other before Karen asked. “Uh… No offense but how would that even work for you?”

Matt sighed and tossed his file aside. “You know what I mean. Do you think it’s possible to fall in love with someone when you’ve only met them once?”

“What? Did you meet someone last night, Matthew? Is that why you brushed me off?” Elektra asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

“I did,” Matt admitted. “And I think I might be in love with him.”

“Wow, that’s great news, Matt! Who is he?” Karen inquired.

“Not great news because he’s engaged.”

“Oh,” both girls mumbled at the same time.

Silence fell between the three of them. Matt knew they were trying to figure out the right thing to say.

“I could kidnap him for you, if you want,” Karen was the first one to break the silence.

“And I could make his fiance or fiancee disappear. You just gotta say the word, Matthew,” Elektra agreed and she sounded as serious as her girlfriend.

Matt almost had the urge to take both of them on their offer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, but like if you know that song then you probably knew this was coming.


End file.
